All I Ask Of You
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: What happened during the fire mentioned in "Three Minus Bree?" Chase and Adam battle a mission on their own. Brotherly fic.


**Author's Note: I was watching Three Minus Bree...and this appeared. Brotherly stuff. Anyway, please review, they mean a lot. Overall enjoy!**

**THIS IS MY FIFTIETH FIC! YAY! AND I EDITED THE PICTURE, WHICH IS WHY IT'S SO BAD...:{D!**

**Dedicated to, AnnabethChase23, AllAmericanSlurp, dreamer4evera, and daphrose.**

Adam felt his heart thumping in his chest as the car sped toward the burning building. He could see the light from the flames as they approached. Without Bree's super-speed as transportation, they were reduced to breaking the speed limit, going over 120. If Adam didn't know better, he'd swear Donald was trying to kill them. As it were, Chase's molecularkinesis had spared them from a few wrecks. Adam began tapping his foot as a way to let out the agitation they all felt. People could be _dying_ while they made their way there. Finally the car abruptly stopped, and Chase began issuing instructions as he and Adam raced to the building.

"I'll keep the flames away from us, and you break down whatever I say, and carry as many civilians as possible!" _What about Bree? _Adam almost asked, but remembered what his sister had done. Chase made a ripping motion with his hands, and the flames parted, giving them entry. Adam did a scan of their surroundings, but saw no civilians in need of rescue. Chase headed the way down the hall, keeping the flames away from them. Chase pointed to a door, and Adam kicked it down without any reservation. Chase swept his hand across the doorway, and all the flames in the room parted to the sides. Adam raced in and grabbed the woman by her arm. He guided her down the still-clear hallway, thankful the fire was only on the first two floors insofar.

Adam released the woman right before the door, and only when she had exited the building did he return to his brother, who motioned to the stairs, which were in the progress of being cleared. Adam nodded, and slowly made his way up them, knowing the fire could have weakened them. He didn't move slow enough, or quick enough, because the two stairs he was on clattered to the ground, but he didn't follow them. Adam hurried onto the next step, silently thanking his brother. He lingered on the top stair, as the second floor hadn't been cleared yet, but Chase appeared behind him and the flames began to move.

"We need to hurry, it's spreading up and there are a _lot_ more people up there." Adam nodded in response to his brother, trying to deal with this new urgency, in addition to the urgency already there. Chase pointed at a door a few feet away, and Adam kicked on the door only once, the fire-weakened wood breaking easily. He stepped in, the flames already clearing away. Two workers huddled in a corner, trying to distance themselves from where the flames had once been. Adam extended his hand, unwilling to get in a fight with jumpy strangers.

"Come on, we need to hurry! You're not the only ones in here!" Adam was aware that the last sentence was unnecessary, but he was feeling pressured by the fire and angry at his sister, so he was more snappish than usual. The workers hurried toward him, and Adam directed them to where the stairs were. Chase shook his head, and Adam cocked his head, the cackling of the flames filling his head.

"I don't have enough control over the flames downstairs..." The emotions flitting across Chase's gaze told Adam infinitely more than any words his brother could speak in this situation: Chase would blame himself for any and all deaths from this, and he was unsure on how to get everyone out. Adam felt fear paralyzing him too. Chase was the logical one, always reliable. He panicked, you snapped him out of it, and he was ready for anything. Chase closed his eyes, and Adam saw him biting on lip in effort. Chase waved the men on, who dashed away, terrified of this unnatural sight occurring in front of them. Chase relaxed a few moments later, and pointed at another door that Adam promptly turned to splinters. A person no older than them raced into his arms. Adam pulled her out of the room, bits of the ceiling crumbling, and directed her to the stairs. She shook her head, terror running wild in her eyes and mind. Adam cast a glance at Chase, desperate for someone to have everything figured out. Chase pointed down the stairwell. "Lead her out. I'll take care of this."

Adam felt uneasy, but he obeyed, grateful he didn't have to be leader. He lead the traumatized, terrorized woman to the door, though before she could leave, Adam heard a _crack_ from above, and propelled himself forward, tackling her and the force carried them away and to safety. Adam immediately stood up and faced the building. The ceiling above the door had collapsed, making entry through there impossible. Flames had re-spread themselves over the first floor, and Adam felt his heart speed up so fast he felt it would burst. _Everyone in there...Chase!_ His heart stopped, or it felt like it at least. Adam barreled into the wall, smashing a hole in it, which caused more debris to fall and close off the exit. Adam realized the flames were moving toward the center of the room, and he sprinted for the stairs.

He saw Chase leading people down from the third floor, though his face was pale underneath the black streaks across it. Adam squeezed past the small group of people toward his brother. "Chase! What's happening?" Adam raised his voice over the sounds of materials being devoured by the hungry flames.

"I'm trying to keep the flames from the floor, but..." Adam looked beneath him. If the flames managed to eat away the supports, they'd fall down to more flames, and that would be the end of that. Chase's eyes lit up with an _I've got an idea look_. "I _might_ be able to stop the fire." Chase closed his eyes, and exhaled. Adam wished for reassurance from somewhere, that everything and everyone would be alright, but he knew it would not come. Helplessness washed over him. The flames all began to migrate toward the stairs, which Adam was only able to tell by the heat lessening, then they rose into the air in a fireball, and it was extinguished. Chase promptly collapsed. Adam rushed to his side, and scooped him up. Adam knew the firemen would storm the place any minute, so he jumped out a window, luckily landing with no harm due to his bionics.

Adam raced around to the car, stealthily avoiding the police. He returned to the car, depositing Chase in the backseat. "Drive!" Adam began coughing, helplessness once again swirling around in his head. Donald thankfully stepped on the gas. Adam recovered from his cough attack, and felt his brother's neck for a pulse, relief flooding from him when he found one, though it was weak. _I lost Bree, and if I lose you...please don't leave_. Adam felt a deep sense of shame. _He_ was the eldest, _he_ was supposed to watch over his siblings. _Look at how well I've done_.

"We need to get you two home, you two breathed in smoke _way_ too long," Donald's paternal concern and fear was ostentatious in his tone, but Adam couldn't agree less.

"No, just park somewhere and give us a few minutes. If we go back, Bree'll feel guilty and she doesn't deserve it." _I couldn't protect him, but I can protect her_.

"It's her fault you two were in there so long!" Donald snapped. Adam accepted that logic, but filed it away. _Chase now, Bree later_.

"She made a mistake! Now park!" Donald pulled over and parked, albeit reluctantly and grumbling. Adam examined Chase, begging for a physical injury so he could actually tend to it. He found nothing, though after a few minutes, Chase came to, his eyes bleary and rubbing his head.

"The people..." Chase's voice was scratchy, and Adam realized his own voice was probably scratchy too. _Oh well, we're alive and okay_. "...are they alright?"_  
_

"Fine, Chase, rest up." Adam heard Donald leave to get some water, and sighed, grateful to have some time alone with his brother. "I shouldn't have let you do that. You got hurt." _And I couldn't do a thing. I'm useless as an older sibling. _Chase's face softened instantly.

"Adam, had you done that, we'd be dead. And we're going to get hurt, you can't stop that." Chase's voice grew softly stronger with each word, the conviction in his eyes following suit. "You're a hero, but most of all, you're my older brother. I don't expect you to be Superman, able to do everything at once. All we expect is you to do your best, and you do that."

"My best isn't enough," Adam replied bitterly, earning him a head shake from Chase.

"It's enough, and it's all we ask for." Adam smiled, and Donald returned with the water, which they both drank eagerly.

"Ready to head home?" Donald inquired, and they nodded. Donald took his place up front and resumed the drive home. Adam's eyes widened.

"What are we going to tell Bree? If we tell the truth, she'll be all worried and guilty..." Adam trailed off. Chase nodded, though Adam saw a hint of bitterness in his eyes.

"An abridged version of the truth,"

"What does 'abridged' mean?"

**Author's Note: The end, please review, I may do more.**


End file.
